Honey
by Bijouxxy
Summary: [Markiplier x OC] "Her skin smelled like the sweetest of honey...and all I wanted was a taste,"


2014.

Alicia tampered gently with her car key, raising a dark frustrated eyebrow as she jiggled it in the ignition. She let out a giant sigh as she jiggled it once more before turning it, waiting for it turn over. She prayed silently to herself that she would have enough money by the end of this month to be able to buy a new car. She had been saving for at least a year and a half- up to $10,000. It wasn't like she didn't love the car she had now, it had been with her through everything-from her leaving the southern spiciness and comfort of New Orleans to lively, sleepless Los Angeles.

Alicia smirked and rubbed her dashboard in her reminiscing, her fingers grazing the red fleur-de-lis of her alma mater. She knew her parents were wary of her leaving to pursue her career in such a place but she felt like it was something she had to do and as soon as she graduated from UL Lafayette, she went on. There were a lot of oppurtunities for journalism graduates in L.A. and she was determined to make it work. For now, she was doing intern work at the L.A. Times and she loved everything about it...except for her car acting temperamental. She snapped out of her reverie and began to try and start her car again, being cautious of the engine flooding.

She let out a silent yes of happiness as her car finally started up. She patted her dashboard happily, a relieved smile playing on her full lips before putting her car in drive and starting down the road. She only had a few more hours before Cracker Barrel became crowded for dinner.

"...Thanks again to everyone for watching and I will see you...in the next video. Bye-bye!"

Mark let out a huge sigh when he stopped recording and then saved the file onto his hard drive to edit later on. He stretched heavily as he rose up from the plushy seat, letting out a yawn. He ruffled his dark locks as he left his gaming room and headed into his bedroom to check his phone. He smirked when he saw a few text messages from his mother and one missed call from an unknown number. He hummed deeply to himself as he answered his mother's texts before rummaging through his closet for some clean clothes. He chewed on his lip as he considered the fact that he had a free day for the first time in forever. He had spent the morning sleeping in, his body feeling recharged from the long-needed rest. He finally picked out a simple black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

He chuckled to himself as he heard his stomach grumble. He quickly grabbed his phone and pulled up his restaurant apps, perusing them carefully before he settled on Cracker Barrel. He was in the mood for some chicken and dumplings, his stomach grumbled in agreement. As soon as the order was placed, he combed his hands through his hair, a critical eye on the thick waves on his forehead. He adjusted his dark framed glasses before heading out the door. He knew that he would be able to get there just in time, knowing how far it was from his house. His dark eyes observed the road carefully before he pulled onto the road and headed to Cracker Barrel, the orange sun settling up to sleep in the sky.

Alicia rolled her eyes as she shifted on her heels as she waited for her order. She hummed softly to the sound of 'Sweater Weather' playing throughout the restaurant to calm herself. She smiled softly at the older woman who gazed in her direction. Her keys jingling in her hand as her other pushed the thick, unruly waves from her face. Her doe eyes observed the workers that worked to get everyone their orders. She secretly blamed the managers who stood by and refused to help them out. She let out a soft sigh when more customers filed in, most of them families, a small group of singles and a young man filed in as well. Alicia raised an eyebrow as she studied the man standing behind the group of talkative individuals who didn't seem to care about his presence. Something about him seemed familiar but she couldn't place his face. The order line moved forward and forward until everyone were standing on the other side, waiting for their number to be called. Alicia looked back over at the man once more, taking in his features. He had dominant Asian features with hints of another ethnicity- a smooth light olive skin tone. He had dark, lustrous hair, sparkling dark eyes covered with dark framed glasses, a sensitive mouth that seemed to hold a hint of mischief and humor. He had a nice jawline, smattered with slight hair around it and over his upper lip. He stood silently undisturbed, even with the talking amongst him. Suddenly, his eyes darted over at her and she held his gaze. Alicia could sense his uneasiness at her blatant rudeness and immediately wanted to apologize but he looked so familiar...

"...Why is she staring at me? Do I know her...?" Mark thought silently to himself as he observed the young woman who was openly staring at him. It weirded him out but peaked his curiosity at the same time. He knew he would've remembered if they had ever met because she had lovely yet unique features. She had honey tan skin, brandy brown doe eyes with small lights of life showing her youth and the sensuality of womanhood. She had a pair of soft-looking full lips and thick waves of deep, dark chocolate waves, unruly on her head. Most of her curves settled in her hips, curvy and womanly with a slim waist and a modest chest.

Mark immediately blushed and turned his attention away from her and focused ahead, watching everyone finally get their orders. He jumped slightly when he saw her approach him. She carried a scent of honey with her as she gave him a small, polite smile.

"Hi, I just wanted to apologize for staring at you..." she said softly, her voice had a slight huskiness to it, mixing well with its femininity.

"Ah, it's alright! Don't worry about it," Mark replied, returning her smile.

"I...You just look really familiar, that's all. I swear that I've seen you before," she says softly.

"Oh, um, I have a gaming channel on YouTube. My name's Markiplier...," he said, taking in her face fully, her eyes lighting up at the sound of his name.

"Yes! That's where I know you from. I subscribed to your channel not long ago. I haven't caught up on your new content yet but I love it, you're so funny," she said, a bright smile lighting up her features even more, making Mark put on a bigger smile himself.

He had to admit that she was quite pretty, her eyes were one of the main attractions of her face, full of vitality.

"Thank you! I didn't think I would meet any fans at Cracker Barrel but I've been wrong before," Mark said, a hint of humor in his deep baritone that Alicia found more impressive in person. The rumble vibrating through her body with every word he spoke. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name's Alicia Bordreaux,"

"Mark Fischbach, since we're using formalities," he said jokingly, making a soft giggle erupt from Alicia.

"Hm, Bordreaux...French?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Creole, I'm from New Orleans," Alicia said happily.

"New Orleans? What are you doing all the over here in L.A.? If you don't mind me asking...,"

"I don't mind. I moved here a couple of months ago for work. I work for the L.A. Times as an intern,"

"That's great. Journalism, huh? I've heard that's a tough field to break into. But you look like you have a good head on your shoulders...with all of the messy waves of hair you have," Mark said, his crack of humor making her let out a soft, demure breath of a giggle once more before she thanked him.

They conversed with each other for a couple of minutes before Alicia heard her number called. She turned to see her chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and green beans awaiting for her pick up and her number being called.

"Oh, that's me! Excuse me a moment," she said to Mark before walking to grab her order. She came back over, a soft grin on her face.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you!" Alicia said as she outstretched her hand for him to shake.

Mark took it in his, noticing how small her hand was to his own.

"It was nice meeting you too, Alicia. It's always great to meet fans, take it easy," he said happily, his eyes staring into hers.

Alicia said her last goodbye to him before settling down in one of the empty tables in the restaurant. She attacked her mashed potatoes happily, replaying her conversation with Mark in her head. He was so well-spoken, kind and handsome. His touch lingered on her hand, tingling from the contact. She felt slightly sad about leaving his company. He had a energy that wad hard to ignore, it was attractive and fun.

She could hear numbers being called and his familiar, deep voice claiming one of them. Alicia pouted slightly before sighing, brushing off the emotion she felt.

"It must be fan thing..." she thought to herself before taking a bite of steak. She looked up in surprise as the scent of dark cologne filled her nose and some sat in front of her. She looked up to see Mark setting his stuff up carefully in front of him, the aroma of his chicken and dumplings filling the air. He looked up at her, catching her eyes.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked, immediately feeling bad for being so assertive.

"Of course not, you just surprised me is all," Alicia said softly, watching him sit in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Mark said apologetically, which Alicia shrugged in response and forgiveness.

Alicia watched him take a bite of his food before taking another bite of her own, smirking softly at the twinkling in his eyes.

"I've never has dinner with a fan before," he said finally. "But it's a first time for everything"

Alicia nodded and agreed with him as they continued to eat together-unknowing of the amorous affairs beginning to unfold.


End file.
